Lighting source is an important element in modern life. There are two major application for all kinds of lighting source, that is illumination lighting and signal lighting. The most common light sources for signal lighting are filament lamp bulb and LED lighting. Due to the remarkable features of low power consumption and instant light emission, LED lighting is specially adaptable to be utilized in many electrical appliances, such as the power on-off signal light and instructional signal light of electrical equipment, indicating light of electronic clock, and etc.. The filament lamp bulb is usually used for illuminating purposes.
Although LED lighting has excellent properties of low power consumption and instant light emission, the relatively small lighting intensity and lighting emission angle of LED lighting make it not suitable to be applied in some specific area such as traffic light, signboard light, vehicle brake light and signal light, and airport guiding lighting. Therefore, most indicating lighting systems still utilize the filament light bulb as the light source even though it is well known that the conventional filament light bulb bears various shortcomings as follows. The filament light bulb has a relatively large size so that it requires a big housing to receive the bulb therein. The service life span of the filament light bulb is short, usually about 200 to 500 hours only. In other words, the filament inside the light bulb may bum off easily. The light emitting response time of the filament light bulb (i.e. the time required for emitting light upon the filament light bulb is electrified) is longer than the LED lighting for 0.2 to 0.3 seconds. The filament light bulb consumes large power source, at least 20 W to 30 W. The filament light bulb is frangible that it may break easily during vibration, impact or shock.